


Secrets are kept in chains...

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Body of Lies, Crossing Lines, Depeche Mode, Pretty Little Liars, The Blacklist, The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Crime Scene, Death Threats, Enemies, F/M, Guns, Love affairs, Other, Shooting, blackhats, dangerous secrets, friends - Freeform, secrets and lies, top secrets, whitehats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: it's almost Friday and everyone is ready for the upcoming event in a 5 star hotel, what will probably go wrong?Some secrets are about to be revealed in a harsh way and someone may end up hurt...who will get saved this time????





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story belong to the chapter 10 of the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie: Me and Dave

_"If he ever finds out the truth about my job, the director will kill me or fire me, I think Richie is gonna be there, it's almost Friday and I can't simply deal with the fact the fucking scum is gonna be there, attending the party, I hope Joanne will be fine and so her son...it's on my hands and on Pam's to protect them, Ryan and Richie traced her, as far as I'm concerned the CIA didn't point at her, that's such a relief for me! I chose my suit and tie, a black one and a dark blue tie...what I'm gonna do if one of my beloved buds die fighting? I don't wanna lose anyone here, Jo has been an ally since for us since that death threat against Pam, what about the other guy? I'm literally protecting him and I promised him not to reveal his ID, what about Pam? I'm also covering her back and she's covering mine"_ \- thought Gareth while he's taking a long cold shower, suddenly he hears his phone ringing nonstop but ignores it as long as he gets out of the shower; who called him minutes ago? At the moment, he doesn't check his phone and looks himself at the mirror and thinks _"I should tell something really important to Pam, I'm suspecting about the fluffy blond's hairstyle as I accidentaly got into his laptop and found out he made a research about me, I'm not sure if he even kept the secret to himself but I bet he said something to his friends and I think I'm about to be screwed if Dave finds out I work for the CIA and not only that, I'm a whitehat seo who knows how to improve anything related to programming but I'm outta time, I had to be a blackhat to know what he did weeks ago and why I even greeted him with a smile, I don't think Martin is dangerous neither the other two but the only people who know the truth are Pam, Sara, Jo and Stella, nobody else...what will I do if...oh no I'll end up like a fucking traitor, no I'm loyal, I'm such a fucking loyal PFC Special Agent and I'm devoted to my job, no Gareth...you can't freak out, you shoulda calm the fuck down and pretend everything is fine, do your job and crash those inglorious bastards"_ \- thought Gareth and in just a second, he takes the gun he covered in dirty sheets and charges in with a few more bullets, then the young boy quickly hides it in his bag and dresses up in jeans, a stripped tshirt and sweatshirt with a hoodie. 

On the other hand, Pam also makes her choice about the outfit she's gonna wear for the party where will be set in a luxurious hotel, there after having trouble with some of the dresses she tried on due to her pregnancy, the size and even the pattern making, Pam finally chose her favourite above all and it was hanging up in the closet: a black Versace dress with harmonic patterns and cuts and also a pair of Christian Louboutin high heels to match with the little black dress; here she immediately tries on the dress and it perfectly suits her body and so the shoes, the girl looks like as if she was an actress going to the Cannes Festival or even a fashion journalist attending the Paris Fashion Week. _"Yes, I finally found something for me, at least I don't look like I'm prego or a mozarella cheese trying to roll over the frigde, well I think I'm missing something and it's my make up, I think I should wear something dark and glamourus, like a dark violet or what about a smokey palette for my eye shadows? I don't know why this reminds me when I used to be in a mission where I had to wear classy outfits and pretend to be a millionaire, I remember when mom used to wear them for anything and even dad, he looked like James Bond and mom like Wonder Woman but forgetting all of this, I should pretend like I'm in another mission and catch those fucking rats, send them to prison and I'll be promoted to be more than an undercovered agent"_ -thought Pam whilts she makes her choice and immediately lays on her bed. During 15 minutes Pam lays on her bed, daydreaming about the party until Gareth shows up in her room: hey Pam, what's up?

PAM: Laying on my bed Gareth, I need to have some rest, y'know I don't look like I'm pregnant but I have to follow a lot of instructions

GARETH: I feel you, I took a shower and Sara is out with Jen, does the CIA knows?

PAM: knows what? No, no, no, no, they should never know that I'm pregnant, if the knew it, I'd be completely screwed and by this I mean, I'd be out for a while and I could be an easy target for the enemies eh *upset*

GARETH: come on Pam, don't be upset, breathe and chill out my buddie, I didn't even tell them you are expecting a child with someone

PAM: thank you so much Ga, mmm...where's Jo? I need to talk to her

GARETH: emm...I only know she ain't here, she's in Liverpool and she sent a voice message to us, I wish Sara was here to hear this

PAM: *thoughtful* I know, so c'mon Ga, show it! *anxious*

GARETH: *sighs* ok, here we come phantom girl

>  
> 
> _"Guys, I'll be tomorrow early in London, you don't have to worry about me emm...well, I'd like to tell you...you should be because emm...I received a message from a blocked number, I called up my son and he told me that those people were thiefs or kidnappers, please be careful Pam, Gareth and Sara, if you know about security issues, please call the police if something goes wrong, I don't know why I have the feeling that something will happen tomorrow, you should also watch out the others, specially the young blonde girl whose name I don't remember at all and Jack sends you greets, see you tomorrow"_

 

PAM: this is really suspicious, I mean who would even target Jo, she's living such a quiet life on her own, as her son is an adult and lives on his own

GARETH: you're right, I agree with you but this doesn't sound good to me, that blocked number is Ryan, oh no...Pam

PAM: *worried* Gareth, tell me what's up now? Please, please, please

GARETH: Pam, you must carry a gun on your clutch and a bulletproof vest in case of emergency 

PAM: ok and what about the micrphones? Sara and Stella can't be left out, what if something happen to them? I'd feel guilty if something ever happens to them *concerned*

GARETH: you read my mind Pamela Woods, so Sara and Stella should wear a microphone in the back of their dresses and both of us too, apart from carrying two guns each, emm...if something happens to us, the microphone will be the most useful evidence to prove. 

PAM: that's ok Ga, why don't we watch a movie on Netflix and then sleep?

GARETH: that suits perfectly for the moment, let's watch blackhat for the fifth time ever lol

PAM: ha ha ha you're funny buddie

 

Meanwhile, Pam and Gareth continue talking to each other and then start watching Blackhat on Netflix, Andy can clearly hear his phone ringing while working with his peers on the new album Spirit, here the band stop for a while and he checks his phone "I'm thinking about coming back home safe and tomorrow I'll be with Dave and Martin at that hotel, let me see who sent a message, I told my wife about those creepy death threats and she told me to call the police, what's worse, they said that it would take some time as they other cases to sort it out! I hope this shit won't get worse or...maybe never...let's see what's going on"- thought Andy concerned and immediately unlocks his phone and sees a new death threat against him 

R- "Follow the leader, do everything he says and no one will get hurt, say something Andy Fletcher and you'll end up like bloody Mary"

ANDY: guys! Come here

DAVE: what's up Fletch? *curious*

ANDY: look and read this, where's Martin?

MARTIN: I'm here, what happened?

DAVE: oh no, look at this Mart

MARTIN: what? No way, now this guys wants to kill Andy, no, no, no, no, this is getting out of control! *scared*

ANDY: There's no more time, remember when someone broke the studio's door and left a threatening message 

DAVE: of course I remember, oh no my family!

MARTIN: everyone is in danger Dave, I hope tomorrow those freaks won't show up *concerned*

ANDY: *shocked* I don't want to die, you need me here

M&D: we need you Andy 

 

Later that day, Depeche Mode continue working till late, on parallel, Sara comes back home and immediately goes to her room, here before she enters it, the blogger hears her phone ringing and thinks it must be Pam: hello? oh Jo, hi, how are you? I thought it was Pam, sorry 

JO: oh don't worry about that Sara, I'm fine

SARA: that's good, I've just come back home, I was out

JO: where you were?

SARA: I was with Jennifer at the shopping centre, I bought a pair of shoes for me, what about you?

JO: I only cooked spaghetti for me, mmm...Sara, I'll call back later, someone's knocking the door

SARA: oh, shame on you, I wanted to talk a little more but no problem, go on

JO: thank you Sara, don't forget to tell Pam and Gareth to call me or send me a text message

SARA: *sighs* ok, no problem, bye Jo

JO: bye Sara

 

After that unexpected phone call from Joanne, Sara finally enters the room and finds Pam and Gareth wathing blackhat, quickly she sits next to Pam and sees the last 30 minutes of the action film, suddenly when it ends, Gareths stands up abruptly and says: girls, you should be careful, Jo sent a suspicious voice message earlier and she feels something awful is gonna happen tomorrow and that someone may die in a mercilessly way, I hope no one will end up hurt or at least I expect that to happen, here Sara hears it all and feels like Jo hid something while they were talking on the phone: I only heard she told me, tell your friends to call me, what didn't she tell me?

GARETH: she's afraid of losing her life just like any of us

SARA: someone was knocking at her door, oh no! 

PAM: Sara, are you ok?

SARA: how can I be ok if everybody have secrets? *frightened*

GARETH: we all have secrets, even the darkest ones, let's think she received a fragile box

SARA: a black box? ok, sorry, my mind is a fucking mess

PAM: Sara, look at me, everything's gonna be ok

SARA: tell me something I should know

PAM: Gareth told me to carry a gun on my clutch tomorrow and a bulletproof vest to protect myself in case of emergency and that I oughta have a microphone in my back and the same goes for you 

SARA: ok thank you but what about Stella or Jennifer?

PAM: Stella will be wearing a microphone in her back, it looks like a sensor so no one would ever suspect about her

 

The nice chat continues until someone enters the room and says: hi guys, what's up? _"oh my God, I should tell her everything about the bulletproof vest and the reason why she won't carry a gun but she'll have a hidden knife in her clutch, ok Pam, tell the blondie about it and don't fail this time, she's an ally, not an enemy"_ -thought Pam while she feels a little bit shocked. 

PAM: it's about tomorrow, Gareth and I have something really important to tell you Stella 

STELLA ROSE: ok, I heard that you're about to carry a gun?

PAM: yes, I will and it'll be hidden in my clutch

STELLA ROSE: why do you always have to carry a gun? I mean, if there was a day you don't need to carry it with you

PAM: cuz you don't know which son of bitch is gonna kill you mercilessly, that's the reason why I'm going to carry a gun and Ryan is gonna be there, he's going to kill your family and he's going to kill you, to us 

GARETH: Pam is right, Richard is gonna be there too and we should be really careful about everything, I bet they'd pretend to be the bartender and put some polonio 210 and kill people by poisoning them

STELLA ROSE: *scared* what do you mean with polonio 210?

GARETH: it's used for poisoning your enemies, if you accidentaly drink it on your tea, in 72 hours you pass away, first you feel like you're going to faint, then that your skin is completely pale and after all of this, you die emm...

SARA: Alexander Litvinenko died by being poisoined with it, I found this out because I had to do an essay about controversial topics during my college years

GARETH: you should also wear a microphone on your back, in case of emergency, tell your parents you need to go to the bathroom and as try to walk as fast as you can, then you should go and hide somewhere you cannot be seen easily

STELLA ROSE: why are you doing this? Why should I hide? I can help you

PAM: it's dangerous and if Ryan sees you, he will probably start streaming it while torturing you and finally killing you and Callahan is a snipper

STELLA ROSE: ok, from the army? was he in the army?

PAM: no, Richie is a double agent, he worked for the CIA until he joined the mafia and the rest is history, his skills on shooting are perfect, he's capable of shooting at someone without being noticed and suddenly he can get away with his shit 

SARA: that's the reason why you've been always afraid of him Pam, I remember you told me that he...

PAM: he killed Jennifer Skylar, he made a plot against her and then killed her, he lied to me about her death and I...I

 

Here Pam breaks down and cries over her worst memory ever, when she was at the CIA and she had no idea how her friend died and after so many years, she found out the truth, it made her feel like she was living a completely lie...


	2. In chains: have anybody seen Andy???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gets ready to attend such a glamourous party, as it all seems to be completely in order and obviously absolutely fine, nothing would ever prepare anyone when Depeche Mode is about to make a performance and before this could happen, Andy falls into a dangerous trap, will he be saved after all? Will anyone else be involved? Who will die senseless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following story belongs to the fanfiction A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave (chapter 10 part 2)

The day has come and everyone feels excited and so their enemies, Richard Callahan and Ryan Sanders still discuss their plans for tonight, nothing could never stop those two bastards to destroy other people's lives, specially if it's about their targets. Will they ever stop? Nobody knows in fact what's really up inside their awful thoughts, a disturbed mind! In reality, secrets won't last forever, some of them are about to come out and the truth will be revealed at last?! Here Ryan asks Richard something: hey buddy, y'know Pam and Gareth are gonna be there but do you know who else? 

RICHIE: oh fuck! That sounds cool dude *excited* mmm well, let me check, the blondie and someone called Sara and guess who else

RYAN: are you kidding? So the blondie is coming up to the party, will you bring the poison?

RICHIE: what poison? *curious* *doubtful*

RYAN: hey, don't be such a moron! it's the polonio 210, you put that into the blondie's drink and guess what will happen with the poor little blondie

RICHIE: so she will die just like the ex russian spy, in 72 hours Dave and Jennifer will never see their daughter again ha ha ha ha ha *evil laugh*

RYAN: such a good plan but if it's not with it, what about shooting her from the roof right in the heart, the probability of surviving is absolutely none if you know what I mean Richie and if it's not her, we kill her mother and then her father eh? what do you think about it? 

RICHIE: you're such a bastard like me, we pretend to be waiters or bartenders but what about D..Depeche or whatsoever their name is?!? 

RYAN: what about kidnapping one of the members? We need the frontman dead or alive and if it's not him, it's the old one

RICHIE: Andrew Fletcher? What the heck are you talking about? He looks like someone who worked their damn fucking entire life in a mental assylum or something like that, what about the one who looks like an angora bunny? Martin Gore?

RYAN: I wouldn't kill Martin, he should see how his friends die, specially Dave Gahan, he's the leader eh!? So why don't we torture him senseless and them shoot at him in different parts and send his corpse to the morgue? In the end, I'll be in his funeral, I'll give him scarlet roses *devilish*

RICHIE: you're so evil, just like me, c'mon get ready cuz time's running out dude

RYAN: agreed, carry bullet supplies annd more weapons

RICHIE: Ok, I'll do it and today it's the end for you fucking and worthless bastards!!!

 

Meanwhile the two guys continue talking about the devilish and upcoming plans for the party, on the other hand, Gareth wakes up as he hears his phone ringing _"oh my gosh, who's calling me at that time? It's almost 7 o' clock, well let me see who's calling up, fuck it's Jo and it's outside, well I gotta go without making noise and not waking anyone else here at home"_ \- he thought, immediately Gareth goes downstairs quickly and silently opens the door, there he greets Jo with a hug and says: Hey, where have you been? It's really early and everyone is still asleep, Jennifer is gonna kill me if she finds out I'm doing something weird *anxious* *low voice*

JO: so now Jennifer is a control freak, isn't she? 

GARETH: I don't mean it in that way but she once asked me what I was doing on my laptop and I lied to her 

JO: ok, what did you tell her? which lie?

GARETH: I was fixing my laptop and installing new programs but in fact I was checking this file, don't tell this to anyone Jo, it's classified

JO: ok, no problem but did your boss say something about...?

GARETH: *nervous* emm...no, the CIA didn't say anything but they can't find out what you're doing, they'll probably question you or me or anyone else who is involved and I'd be...I'd be screwed Joanne

JO: I understand you're behaving weirdly towards me and your friends, specially with this family, with the family I mean Jennifer and company

GARETH: I've been lying to all of them, the only one who knows the truth but keeps in silence is Stella Rose, I trained her with Pam, now she's an ally

JO: what have you done Gareth? She's not a CIA agent like you or Pam, please do something and give her a fake ID

GARETH: I did it for sure and I gave it to her with one condition

JO: what's going on now? What's her fake ID? 

GARETH: her alias is Sandra Hastings and it's a college student, I also thought up an alias for you which is Rebecca Smith 

JO: I can clearly remember you created me that alias but I didn't use it at all, what will I do if the CIA finds out?

GARETH: I would make them pretend you're dead or you're on the run with the name of Rebecca but in fact you're still Joanne Clark to me and to anyone you know well

JO: thank you so much Gareth, you're such a helpful person, my son is gonna be there at the party

GARETH: that's good but did you tell him that?

JO: this is confusing, what did I tell what? About what? 

GARETH: Ryan is gonna kill his father, his sister and Jennifer, at least he should know the truth or at least it's likely to be

JO: I mentioned him about those messages and he kept on his own business, Gareth emm...before I go, I want you to give Pam this 

GARETH: thanks a lot Jo, gotta hide this and then I'll give it to Pam, bye see ya there

JO: see you too 

In this moment, Gareth hides the document Jo gave him, goes upstairs and before he's able to get into his room and check the file, he hides in the bathroom and locks himself in as he can clearly hear Dave's footsteps and yawning, the singer has just waken up and is his way to wash his face and follow his daily routine, the man has no idea somebody else is in the bathroom, so when he's about to come in, he finds the door locked and started knocking *knock knock* first once and then twice, as Dave doesn't hear a reply from anyone, this time he knocks harder and immediately he hears someone kicking it: is anybody here? I won't hurt you- said Dave. It's me Gareth, I'm gonna be out in 10 minutes- said Gareth anxiously, at the moment, the boy feels like he's about to have a panic attack while checking the file and immediately leaves the file in the floor and washes his face, in a couple of minutes, he dries his hands and hides the classified file under his tshirt and goes out of the bathroom saying good morning and quickly pretends that anything never happened. _"I don't know what he was doing in the bathroom but I saw that there was something under his tshirt, emmm is Gareth hiding something from everyone? He's been acting weird since the beginning, when he accidentaly hit me with an object and said it was anxiety, is Gareth an ally or a psycho? oh no, shit! I hope he isn't a freaky psycho just like his so called enemies or am I the one who's going crazy towards this? Fuck, I'd better talk with him but I'm not so sure, Gareth is nice but also he's a little bit creepy, the way he greeted Martin and Fletch was like ok, nothing happened here but I'm gonna greet you with a handshake and a big smile...oh no, I must be ready!"_ \- thought Dave while he takes a quick shower. Half an hour later when everyone is about to have breakfast, Gareth winks an eye, smiles and asks for the tiny knife to put some nutella in his sandwich; meanwhile the place seems to be completely mute, Gareth punchs Pam a little with his elbow and says something in low voice "Check the file, after this check it, follow me when you're done with breakfast, it's important" "ok, I'll do it later, I'm trying to eat my sandwich"- replied Pam immediately in low voice. 

2 hours later, Pam is checking the file and calls everyone there: guys, you need to check this but please don't tell this to anyone by any reason, get it? 

SARA: yes Pam, what do you have there? I only know that this says top secret files and stuff

PAM: you're almost close Sara, it has my CV and Gareth's and also about Richard and Ryan, I know this is completely dangerous for anyone but I have the feeling that

GARETH: those freaks are coming up to ruin the party

PAM: yes, you're right Ga! Sara, please I want you to read everything ok

Whilts Sara reads the file, she immediately stops as she finds something absolutely shocking! _"oh no, what the fuck is this? Are they gonna kill the family? They didn't do anything to them, oh that's pissing me off!"_ \- thought Sara, there she calls Gareth

GARETH: what's up now Sara? Tell me what happened

SARA: I have no words to say about this, Ryan knows exactly how this house looks like, he may break and get into it and slaughter the whole family and even us, where did you get this? 

GARETH: I hacked into his files and made a copy of this, I even reported that to the CIA but I didn't mention your name neither Jo or Stella

SARA: that's good, I don't wanna testify in court, Pam did you know about this?

PAM: I knew DM received death threats from them and also me but I had no idea they would ever plan a massacre, what are we gonna do now? 

SARA: I think it's time to tell the truth, little by little, we can't lie forever Pam, you should tell Dave and Jennifer the truth, please

PAM: it's not the time yet but I will do it and I'm determined to do it, what about you Ga? You also lied to them but that isn't everything, I hacked into Martin's mac and I found he made a research about you Gareth and told Andy and Dave that you work for the CIA and even suspected about me

GARETH: what the fuck? No, you must be crazy Pam, I'm not sure if I'm gonna help them or kill them *anxious* how did??? 

PAM: calm down, at least Dave doesn't suspect anything

GARETH: oh for fucks sake! I know he suspects about my behaviour but I'll show him who I am, like it or not, I'll carry my gun and this knife, just in case

PAM: don't hurt him please, we're going crazy, tonight just behave and pretend everything is fine oki?

GARETH: oki

SARA: guys, lying is never ok but you should do it, I feel your fear and I'm not the only one who gets worried about you, I bet the other allies are also in danger and this isn't your fault! 

P&G: thank you Sara *hugs* 

 

Lies don't hurt at the beginning but in the end is completely different, when the truth comes out, people tends to feel hurt and even feel in disbelief about what's happening around them; the truth may be twisted or be such a fact, perhaps telling this wouldn't change the fact that Richard and Ryan are determined to attack their enemies and finally get rid of them, for Pam and Gareth saving others people's lives it's the matter, as she isn't only the main target but her handsome lover, his poor wife, the blondie girl and even his closest friends and bandmates. The body of lies is going out of control and it's on them to tell the truth to everyone, specially to the people who lied and even lied to themselves! The night is coming and it's likely to be such an amazing party where people will have fun and enjoy being in company of others, however, something awful is gonna happen, something that both Pam and Gareth have been predicting since this shit started! That someone might die by being shot and another one poisoned with a dangerous chemical like polonio 210. 

By the way, hours go by and everyone starts to get dressed in the most fashionable outfits they chose, here Pam starts putting some make up on and helps Sara with it, while Gareth dresses up in a suit and under that he's got a bulletproof vest and obviously he hides his gun and so Pam, after a couple of minutes getting ready, they go on their way to the 5 star hotel to meet up with Jennifer and the rest of the people who are going to attend the upcoming event, suddenly when they arrive, Pam goes to the bathroom to fix her black eyeliner and dark violet lipstick, she also checks up her gun is hidden in her clutch and if anything else is on point, _"I know this is not the time yet but I should tell the truth I've been hiding for so many years, my parents don't live with me, they died years ago, I had an affair with Dave and Jen had no idea her husband cheated on her like 3 times, I was the other woman destroying another woman's life and I feel horrible for this, for this, I work for the CIA, I'm a PFC Special Undercovered Agent whose duties are completely secretive and dangerous, maybe this is the time, I should sacrifice myself if I want to save his life and...I don't know what to do"_ \- thought Pam nervously as she gets out of the bathroom, fakes a smile and immediately goes to her seat which is between Sara and Gareth but in front of Jen and Dave, this is such an awkward moment to be witness.

 _"I know I lied to someone I love most, I regret the fact that I've been unfaithful to my wife, I don't know how I met that girl and fell in love with her, I heard days ago that Pam was feeling exhausted, I'm not sure if she's ill or pregnant but she's been hiding things from me, she never told me anything about her family but it's also my fault not to mention her about Jennifer and my daughter, I don't know how I've been such a fool, I lied to everyone, my friends know the truth but what if Jen finds out I cheated on her? I bet she'd file for divorce, I don't know if I could ever work this out but for now, I'll focus on making an awesome performance with my bandmates"_ \- thought Dave while he's sitting on a chair warming his voice up and then reunites with Martin and Andy. Here when Depeche Mode is going to make their performance to entertain the audience at the hotel, before this was able to happen, Martin couldn't find his phone anywhere and starts to get desperate to find it and Andy is in the bathroom when suddenly he hears an unexpected phone call, _"oh God, who's calling me right now? oh no, what happened to Martin? The synths are ok but I need to check this, I bet this isn't a joke"_ \- thought Andy, there he answers: hi Mart, what happened? 

"MARTIN": I don't know but it's an emergency, you should come *fakes*

ANDY: I hope this isn't a joke or I'll punch you, what happened?

"MARTIN": I need another synth, we only have 5 minutes and then we'll perform

ANDY: ok, where can I find you? I bet you're still with Dave

"MARTIN": yeah, I'm with him, please go to the room 304, find me please

ANDY: ok, I'll go but if this is something worthless, I kill you ok?

"MARTIN": yeah, please come to the room 304 and find me 

 

Immediately Andy hangs up the upcoming phone call, although he feels deep inside that the person he talked with wasn't Martin or didn't sound like him, he takes the stairway and goes step by step until he arrives at the room 304, meanwhile Dave and Martin don't see Andy anywhere: have you seen Fletch, Mart?

MARTIN: no, I know he went to the bathroom but I don't think he's going to be there forever

DAVE: that's really suspicious, I'll send him a text message "in 5 minutes, we'll perform, where are you? Don't scare me, please"

MARTIN: I hope he replies immediately

DAVE: I'm feeling the same Martin *worried*

 

During that unconfortable moment for both of them, they both don't see a reply from their friend and get a lot more worried, what's really going on? As long as Andy arrived, he doesn't see Martin neither Dave and starts saying louder: Martin, Dave where are you? Hello? Hello, can anybody hear me? Suddenly Andy hears a voice at a short distance, from where he is now and the stairway, it's Richie holding a sharp object between his hands and Ryan carrying an AK47, there when the tall man is about to turn around to see if it was Martin or Dave, he feels one of the boys knocks him in the head, immediately he falls down and his forehead started to bleed, Andy Fletcher who lies unconcious in the floor doesn't seem to realize he fell into a dangerous trap. Therefore, both Ryan and Richie take him into a little car and cover him with dirty shits. A couple of minutes after hitting the man with a sharp object in his head and hurt his forehead at the point it started bleeding, Ryan makes a phone call from Martin's phone to Dave and says: have you seen Fletcher? *mocks*

DAVE: who the hell are you? Where is Andy? I'm not here to waste my time, where is he?

RYAN: he's gonna be in a better place for your information ha ha ha ha

DAVE: fuck you!!!! where is Andy?

RYAN: he's with us, don't even dare and say anything to the crowd, they're not gonna believe you piece of shit, my bud hit Andy with a sharp object and he's now bleeding, I don't care if he died, tell me dear David Gahan, who's next? You or you're bestie Mandy? ooppsss I mean Martini, oopppss I mean Martin *evil laugh*

DAVE: don't dare and even call Martin names, we're gonna rescue him and you'll be in prison

RYAN: I hope you can save your friend because the countdown starts now

 

After the awful phone call, Martin comforts Dave and thinks about a plan on how to rescue Andy from this two psychos, the nightmare is real, they're living it but does the hotel have security cameras? What was the object Richie had on his hands? Time's running out for them and so for Andy who is still unconcious; minutes later, Dave and Martin go upstairs to reach those bastards but it's impossible, the only thing they find is Andy's glasses, the right side broken into piece and the other one covered with a little blood spot, here Martin takes them and says: Dave, we need to find him and we haven't got enough time

DAVE: I don't want to think what they're doing to him, we should call the police

MARTIN: but what about Gareth? He can help us to find Andy

DAVE: how do you know?

MARTIN: he put a microphone in Andy's tshirt and he can help us to localize Fleth and save his life

DAVE: ok, let's call him

 

Will they have enough time to save their beloved friend? Will Andy survive? 

 

 


	3. In chains: attempted murder? will anyone ever survive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is kidnapped by two psychos (Richard Callahan and Ryan Sanders) far away from the main salon, here both Martin and Dave are looking forward to rescue him; at the same time Gareth has the feeling that something awful is happening and he goes with his friends to see what's up; however, no one know if this end up well or someone will probably die senseless??!!? Will this be enough to reveal the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story belongs to the fanfiction A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave (Chapter 10 part 3)

_"Oh no, I've just received a text from Dave, what's up now? Oh no, Callahan kidnapped Andy, I need to help them, maybe I can find where he is, I heard Richie hit him with an object in his head, oh no...I'm hearing Ryan and Richie's footsteps and they're on their way to the dumpster????!!??? what the fuck? No way, I bet they're next to a dark room in which there are washing machines and industrial stuff, oh no...I'd better call Pam and the rest for this but what the fuck can I do? I hope Jen wouldn't even mind what I'm gonna do"_ \- thought Gareth when he started to have the sense that something was going on and it wasn't good to know; before Gareth stands up from his seat and go somewhere else, he sees Pam standing up to go to the bathroom, immediately Sara follows her friend and then Gareth follow them. Meanwhile Pam is on her way to the bathroom with Sara, Gareth finds them and says: hey what's up girls? 

PAM: Ga, I need to pee ok? wait for me outside, I'll be there

GARETH: ok, I didn't meant to do something perv ok? 

SARA: what's up with you? I mean, why did you follow us? 

GARETH: I'm talking to you, Andy is missing and I think someone abducted him

SARA: aliens don't exist, are you watching the X files again?

GARETH: no

PAM: do you mean kidnapped?  

GARETH: yeah, Andy has been kidnapped by Richie and Ryan, I heard it throught the microphone, we should rescue him before he's killed

PAM: what are you talking about? Do you know if Dave and Martin are looking forward to rescue him? 

GARETH: *nervous* Yes, they're in the third floor, let's go 

SARA: guys I follow you when Pam is done with la toilette 

As they keep on talking on how they're going to meet up with Dave and Martin to make an immediate plan to rescue Andy from these two psychos, on the other hand, Andy opens his eyes little by little and starts saying in low voice: where I am? Dave? Martin? Guys are you there? Hello? Here the poor man realizes that someone else wakes him up with a kick in his left arm and kidney by Ryan, while the other one takes a hammer in his hands and says out loud: behave well and you won't get into trouble, if you say something or scream we'll hit you with this till you're about to die *evil laugh* *smirk*; although Andy feels completely scared now, he's only able to do is defending himself against these two or wait patienly for his painful death! Will Andrew ever survive to this? Will someone ever rescue him? The countdown for his rescue has just started and everybody is running out of time. Now, Andy is tied in a chair and his reaction is to kick Ryan in the face but it's impossible as the young criminal punches him in the nose, suddenly Andy coughs and his nose bleeds, there Ryan smirks at him and laughs: ha ha ha, this is what you want right Andrew Fletcher or I'll call you Andick or Andy?! *mocks* 

ANDY: *coughs* what the fuck you want from me? ccoofffff cooofffff *coughs harder* 

RYAN: did you like that eh? *smirk* Andy, at least we chose you for a reason

ANDY: let me out!!!!!!!!! *begs* couugggffffhfgdhh please, let me out!!!! 

RYAN: shut your fucking mouth!!! *punches him again* motherfucking son of bitch! Richie, what I'm gonna do with this useless man?

RICHIE: let me at least do something Sanders, did you listen to him? Take this piece of shit! I wanna shoot you! *angry* *kicks*

ANDY: *bleeds* please, stop, couuggghh kskfssspppeefkjd stop, please djkdfj, don't kill me please, I've got a family, I've got friends, I'm in a..dlfdssj band, please don't *coughs harder* please don't kill me *cries*

RICHIE: uuuuhhhhh, look who's crying now! I'm really sorry Andy, I warned you about speaking out and you did it, now you deserve a painful

RYAN: a painful death, a senseless torture and your friends will be watching you and they cannot do anything to rescue ha ha ha *mocks* guess who came with me today? do you see this freaking knife dumbass? Ahhhh!!!!!??? 

ANDY: please stop, please, please *cries* 

RICHIE: impossible, let's get started...

RYAN: this is gonna be awesome dude 

ANDY: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Suddenly when Richard takes the knife in his hands, before Andy can set himself free or run away from Ryan and Richie, the double agent stabs him with the knife twice, the first is in stomach and the other close to his chest, as the poor man can't do anything, Andy sees himself bleeding and grining in pain as he's kept tied in the chair with thick ropes around his wrists, during this torture session, Ryan stares at Andy, sharps the knife again and charges his gun to shoot at him if necessary, Richie by his side is setting an item which uses electricity, what? Will these two are about to paralize Andy by electroshocking him???? On the other hand, Dave and Martin look everywhere but they find any trace of their friend and get desperate to find him yes or yes, will they ever find his friend? What would ever happen if Andy never returns? _"I'm not sure if I can stay strong through this shit, how could I have been so silly and end up like this? Dave, Martin, eemmm I need help, Gareth, I know where you work, maybe you know this guys but please I need to be out, I need to get saved, I...I...I'm losing blood, I'm bleeding, my body aches horribly, please, help me, I swear to God he may save me, I...I'm still bleeding and I think I'm..."_ -thought Andy while he still bleed through his nose and from other parts of his body, due to the awful pain he's feeling, his friends aren't the only ones looking forward to rescue him, Gareth and his friends also take part in his rescue. 45 minutes later, at the main salon inside the 5 star hotel, Jennifer has just finished her dinner happily and see around her surroundings, neither Gareth or any of his friends, even her daughter isn't there; where are they? Did they just go out because it was boring or it's something completely different? _"oh no, this ain't good, where's everyone? I haven't seen Dave, oh no...I'd better call Stella or her father, perhaps I'll call Pam because she isn't here, I hope the hotel has got security cameras...what if they???"_ -thought Jennifer concerned about what's happening, as the woman doesn't see any of her family members are there, then she leaves the table and walks carefully through the hall, quickly she takes the elevator to the third floor and sees a note written by hand:

 

_"HELP ME!!!"_

 

 _"oh no, where are you now that I need you? I hope you're ok after all...I hope everyone is ok and I need to know who's lying because I'm fed up with this shit"_ -she thought, while Jen keeps on walking to her left direction; so when Pam gets out of the bathroom and join her friends again to meet up with the band and rescue Andy, surprisingly they hear a familiar voice behind them: hey, where have you been? I had to hid in the closet- said Stella scared.

PAM: I was in the bathroom, why did you hide in the closet? 

SARA: I  was waiting for Pam, y'know pregnancy issues

STELLA ROSE: Wait!!! Pam, are you pregnant? *shocked*

PAM: yeah, I'm like 6 weeks pregnant and I'm gonna look forward to give him/her in adoption

GARETH: we're running out of time

STELLA ROSE: that's confusing, what's up with you? 

GARETH: Andy has been kidnapped by Richard Callahan and Ryan Sanders, he's seriously in danger and if we do nothing

PAM: he's gonna die if we do nothing, we're outta time, can you help us to find him?

SARA: I'm not gonna shoot anyone eh!!! Pam, do you have your gun?

PAM: of course I have it Sara, I think we need to take different directions and then meet somewhere else, why don't you two go to the left and I'll take my right *determined*

SARA: be careful Pam, you're expecting a baby so you'd better be careful, not only for you but your baby

PAM: don't worry, I'll be ok emm...Sara, you should go with Stella and take the left staircase or take the elevator right to the garage and I'll take my right while Gareth is watching out

GARETH: ok but I should go with you, I can't leave you alone in this condition but I'll keep in touch with you 

SARA: ok, if we need everything, we call you up

STELLA ROSE: ok, we get it

 

During the tough search to find Andy alive, Pam goes to the room 301 and takes off her black dress, then takes the blazer quickly and covers herself in it; there Gareth starts to get anxious and charges his gun with new bullets, a couple of minutes later he hears a voice through his microphone: please, help me *coughs* heeeelsskdddlfkdk help me *bleeds* help me! _"Oh no, we don't have time, I heard that scumbag stabbed the poor man twice, he seriously needs help, I'm gonna call an ambulance or the police"_ -thought Gareth frightened and hurries up Pam; by the way, Pam gets out of the room which looks an absolute mess but this ain't the only thing, the girl also leaves a note inside her dress in which she reveals the naked truth about the father of her child! 

 

_ "I know this is hard but everyone deserves to know the truth, I'm so sorry Jennifer, I lied to you, I lied to everyone but the baby I'm expecting is from your husband, I'm really sorry, if they ever find me dead, you'll read this and face him, he lied to you, he lied to me..." _

__

As long as she leaves the room 301 with Gareth, they go downstairs immediately to find the infamous dark room, on the other hand, Dave and Martin have no results and it makes them feel completely frustated but also sad because Andy's life is in risk and rescuing him is their priority; the way the poor man is treated by his captors is awful but isn't everything, he needs medical attention if he wants to continue living as his injures are turning serious and the amount of blood he's lost is about a quarter which is dangerous for his health! Time after time, Pam seems to hear a male voice begging for being set free and also asking for help while the poor victim is paralized with 300 volts and 550 volts, here Andy feels like he's no longer living, the musician is about to faint and probably suffer from a heart attack. _"Keep holding on please, we're gonna save you ok? We're gonna break this place and save your life, we're gonna be ok"_ -thought Pam whilts she enters the place without making any single noise until she throws glass to the floor and shouts: hey, whatcha doing now assholes? 

RICHIE: where have you been my darling? 

PAM: I've been everywhere moron and for your information, set this man free! 

RICHIE: I'm not gonna do it unless I shoot at him

ANDY: *cries* noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Please, don't k..kill me please 

GARETH: you heard him Callahan, maybe give me the gun, I can shoot for you and no one gets hurt, what do you think? 

ANDY: Gareth, what are you doing? I'm going to die

PAM: don't worry Andy, you're gonna be ok

RYAN: uuuhhh look who's here! what about you girly Rogers

GARETH: shut your fucking mouth bitch! set him free and no one here gets hurts ehhh!!! Do it son of bitch!!! Do it motherfucker 

RYAN: ok, as you wish my friend but...

PAM: I'll shoot if you do nothing fucking jerk! You lied to me about Skylar 

RICHIE: she deserved to die Woods, what are you gonna tell to motherfucking Jennifer?

PAM: set him free!!!!! 

In that moment, when Richie is gonna run away from the scene, Gareth hits him with his gun on the head leaving Richie a little bit unconcious, meanwhile Pam unties Andy and puts her arm on his shoulder, then join Gareth to go away from that place; fortunately they go out of the dark room safely, however, Richard wakes up and slowly crawls and takes his AK47, takes the nearest stairway or elevator and get to the roof to set up his weapon and start shooting at anyone who wants to mess with him! Ryan on his side, takes his gun, walks longs steps and starts screaming: I'm gonna kill you motherfucking bitch! You're screwed up Pamela Woods, you're mine now and you have no chance to escape from me and if I don't kill you, I sent someone who would do it for me! *angry* *devilish* 

After that moment full of tension, Gareth puts a piece of cloth on the scar, so it would stop bleeding for a while, however, Andy lost a lot of blood, his signals aren't well and he needs to be on ER in time; here when they continue walking, they hear the captor's voice behind them and walk faster, faster and faster until the crew meet with Sara and Stella, "Pam, you're fine...what are we gonna do now? Jo is completely worried, what should I tell her?"- said Sara scared and worried at the same time.

PAM: I know we're in a hurry but tell her to call an ambulance, we've got an injured man and he needs to be in ER 

SARA: ok, I'll tell her "Jo, we found Andy, he's seriously injured, nearly to die, call an ambulance and tell them he needs to be in ER" 

PAM: thank you, Stella did you find someone suspicious?

STELLA ROSE: I felt someone was following me while I was with Sara, I have no idea where my parents are but I'll call them later

GARETH: we have no time but Joanne is gonna help us

STELLA ROSE: who is Joanne? *curious* 

PAM: is a friend of ours, Gareth and I know her and so Sara, she called an ambulance

STELLA ROSE: ok, I bet she's a really good person

PAM: the most charming person alive 

While everyone keeps on talking and walk to the elevator, upstairs, Jennifer doesn't find anyone and frowns angrily, then when she's about to take the elevator to go the room 301, she feels someone behind her, Have someone been following jen's footsteps? The more questions are, the results are a lot more confusing, here Jen turns around and says: who are you? What do you want from me? 

JO: I'm Joanne Clarke, you can call me Jo and there's a snipper sneaking the hotel, he's going to kill you

JENNIFER: nice to meet you Joanne, what??!!?? No, you must be kidding emm...for sure I'm Jennifer Sklias

JO: nice to meet you Jennifer, I'm not kidding, Richard Callahan is going to shoot at you if you're outside and the last message was from Sara who said they're going outside to wait for the ambulance

JENNIFER: where's my daughter? I need to know where she is! *worried*

JO: she's with Sara and she's ok, you don't have to worry, my son is also here

JENNIFER: that's good, how do you know Richard is going to kill me?

JO: you will never know but Gareth told me, he knows Richard, is his enemy and so the other guy whose name I don't remember at all

JENNIFER: ok, I'm gonna go and find my daughter

JO: you're really crazy if you go out, he'll shoot at you in front of your beloved daughter, this is serious...you should hide somewhere or you will die

JENNIFER: thank you so much but I'll be looking forward to find my daughter and you can't stop me

JO: I will never tell you the truth about Pam and Gareth unless I'm dead

JENNIFER: *sighs* what????

JO: you heard me!!! 

 

At 10 o'clock at night when Pam and the rest of the crew are waiting for the elevator, at the moment it comes and opens, she gives Sara her pin and tells her to stay calm during the process, unfortunately, at the moment they're gonna get into the elevator and get help for Andy who's seriously injured, the girl says: I want one of you to hold my hand tight and pull my arm if somebody else tries to catch me up! Although Pam doesn't hear a soon reply, she patiently waits, opens her clutch and takes her gun in her right hand, will this end up right? will someone hurt her like Andy? Nobody knows what's going on until Pam feels a young guy pulls of her legs and she's going to fall, Stella holds Pam's hand tight but it's impossible, the more she did, the worst's for her because the blondie clearly feels Pam's nails scratch her arm while hers are doing the same with Pam's arm! 

Suddenly she only sees blood running through the awful scratch, immediately the elevator closes up and screams: Paaaammmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

SARA: What have you done? I could've been outside, it's your fault! 

STELLA ROSE: don't blame me Sara, I was trying harder to save Pam

GARETH: stop now, I'm gonna get there as you're on the first floor, ok?

SARA: ok, I hope Pam's ok

 

As the elevator goes down, the only thing they can hear through the microphone is Pam: Heeeellllpppppp meeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! *screams* 

 

Will Pam ever survive to an attempted murder or not? 


	4. In chains: help me I'm alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pam was about to join the crew to take the elevator, her worst nightmare came true and now she's fighting if she wants to stay alive, will she probably survive or end up murdered by her foe? Someone will probably die in a completely senseless way in front of the person she loves most, who will be???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story belongs to the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie: Me and Dave (chapter 10 part 4)

Now Pam feels like someone has pulled her leg and fallen down, here the girls feels a little ached but starts fighting against a taller guy who isn't Ryan or Richard, who's that guy? Why is he fighting against Pam? _"The only way to survive is fighting, I need my gun"_ -thought Pam while she tried harder to punch that guy on the face but it was impossible, he kicks her right in the womb once and twice, then Pam only echoes an aaaaahhhhh *coughs* please for fucks sake! Stop *coughs*, immediately the tall guy punches her one more time, this is on her face. Suddenly when Pam is going to give up the fight, she continues fighting, as long as he tries to choke the poor girl, luckily Pam kicks him in the balls and runs as fast as she can until he follows her again and pushes her to the floor. Meanwhile, everyone in the elevator hear Pam's screams, Sara says desperately: Pam, keep on fighting, we'll come back soon to rescue you, stay strong my friend

PAM: help me!!!!!!!!! ahaahaaahaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhdkdflfglksdjjsgkl please!!!!!!!!!!! *screams*

SARA: *cries* Paaaaammmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

GARETH: Stay strong, please say something

PAM: aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! d...don...don't kill me! *screams*

Here everybody is shocked about what's really happening to Pam, they only pray on their minds for their beloved friend and ally, however, the probability about Pam surviving such a terrible fight is likely to be 40% or even more than a half percent! Althought Pam is doing everything to stay alive, the guy is still fighting against her at the point of making her bleed through her nose and mouth, her lower lip has got a bruise; just in a second, Pam pretends to be dead so the devilish guy wouldn't kill her; here this dude sees her damaged body and says to himself: I'm so sorry Pamela Woods, you're dead to me now, I bet I'll be in top of you to check if you're really dead and if you aren't, I'll shoot you right in your iced cold heart cunt! _"help me, I'm alive, I'm alive, help me I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm still alive, I can't feel my body, help me...Sara, please help me, Gareth come here please, mom and dad I'm alive, can you help me"_ -thought Pam laying on the floor. Later that night, the guy who kicked her for so many times, leaves the girl's body on the floor, however, he's completely mistaken, Pam opens her eyes slowly, takes her knife and start crawling with difficulty due to her injures; straightaway Pam screams: hey, I'm alive, won't you come back and fight like a man? Do it!!! I'm here to fight you; as long as the rude man comes back to shoot at her, she stabs him right in his jugular, making him bleed and die in less than a minute. 

 _"Oh my God, I'm alive, yeahh, oh no...oh fuck no! I'm bleeding everywhere, specially through my legs, help me!"_ -thought Pam again, now she walks with a lot of difficulty, she feels exhausted, weak and almost dead? Here Pam who still has her microphone on, said: help me I'm alive, help me I'm alive, I lost a lot of blood, I'm bleeding, call an ambulance cccouughghghghgh *coughs* please save me! I've got cccouughghghfhg 

SARA: Pam, you're ok emm...don't worry the ambulance is almost here, I'll come for you

PAM: ccouuggghhh don't worry, everything's going to be ok cccouuggghhh, Sara, please tell Ga...Gareth and Stella I'm fine

SARA: you're seriously injured, you ain't fine...I'm so guilty that I can't be there for you

PAM: *bleeds* *coughs* help me I'm alive

GARETH: hold on, we're on our way! 

After that awful moment, Pam luckily survived but she feels absolutely weak, the amount of blood she's lost is incredible, she isn't only bleeding through her nose, her lips are bruised, her arm is scratched and she can clearly feel there's plenty of blood running between her legs, is she losing her baby? She really needs an immediate medical attention or if not, she will probably die with an infection. Half an hour later when Pam continues trying to walk due to her shaky body, the girl sees her own blood on the floor, takes the stairway on her way to the roof, there when she's about to faint besides the terrible fight she had with a tall dude. what the hell Pam is gonna do in the roof? Before this shitty fight happened, she wrote a note by hand and left in on her Versace dress revealing the naked truth about her pregnancy and who's in fact the father of her child, then she and the rest of her friends rescued Andy, fortunately he's on his way to be on ER and have a properly medical attention. However, this isn't the same for Pam unless she could've been able to get into the elevator with them. 

In reality, Pam's got the chance to stay alive and defend herself but her health is in risk and she's nearly to be dead if something else happens; on the other side, Jo finds a note written by hand revealing something completely shocking, she quickly hides in her coat and pretends to go downstairs to meet her son. _"There are things they may never know about me, not about Pam or Gareth because their jobs are dangerous, I had the chance to help them and if something happens to me, they're the ones who would reveal the truth unless someone else does it, I hope the CIA won't look forward to get my personal information, not me neither Jack...Gareth promised him something and it was not revealing his identity and only refer to him as J for the rest of his peers and the director, I'm not kidding if there's a snipper out there and OMG, I hope the brunette is ok"_ -thought Jo as she is on her way to the main salon and hears her phone ringing: hello? Who is this? Sara, is that you?

SARA: Pam is alive, do you know where she is?

JO: I don't know Sara, I'm glad she's alive, I heard her screams and the only things I saw on the floor was her blood *shocked*

SARA: what the fuck? Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna talk with Pam, I'm gonna get out

JO: don't do it, there's a snipper out of here and he's gonna kill Jennifer emm...I bet Pam is somewhere, let me call her

SARA: what!!!!???? Nooo, Pam needs help, please help her she's alive *cries* 

JO: ok, I'll do it

By the way, Jo doesn't see Pam anywhere but only saw her blood, then when she's going out of the hotel to see if Pam is also there, now she turns around and sees a female figure on the roof, she looks terrified at the girl who's about to climb on her own and fall down; surprisingly, the woman meets her son and says: where have you been Jack? 

JACK: I've been out just smoking a cigarrette, what about you mom? You look scared

JO: I found a note written by hand, it's Pam's handwriting and someone tried to kill her

JACK: what? What do you mean? I remember, isn't she Gareth's friend?

JO: yes, she is and she has a dangerous job, remember when I told you?

JACK: yeah, I'm afraid of those people find you and I don't know emm...mom, be careful

JO: what's up?

Therefore, Richard who is on the roof, set his AK47, checks carefully how to pull the trigger and shoots Jo (he confused her with Jennifer) on her back and shoots one more time to make sure the woman is dead but the one who gets shot in his right arm is Jack, Jo's son! Suddenly when the grown up guy sees a shooter, he swears and screams, even holds his mom and says: stay with me mom, please, stay with me. Miraciously an ambulance and the police come to the hotel to analize the crime scene, the paramedics get out of the vehicule immediately and takes the two on their way to get first aid, however, something unexpected happens, Pam falls down from the last floor and ends up laying unconcious in the car. At the moment the ER doctors see Pam, they feel shocked about her state and take her right to the hospital; during their way to the hospital, the medical team do everything to wake her up but it's hard, Pam doesn't even give a sign of being alive, here they feel the worst. On parallel, Jo's got a bullet which is close to her heart, here the doctors are doing everything to keep her alive, she's with oxigen and there's a machine which is rating her heartrates! However, when the ambulances arrive to the hospital, Pam is sent right away to a surgeon room; "right, we need blood supplies, the patient has lost a lot of blood and she also needs to get an abortion in late term"- said the doctor, "I'm so sad about this girl, her health is vulnerable"-replied the surgeon. 

A couple of minutes later, Sara arrives in the hospital and tries to get into the surgeon room but the nurses tell her she can't get into it, this isn't everything, in Jo's case, the doctor is about to check her pulse after doing an CPR but it's too late, she died on her way to the hospital but Jack survived; while Sara is on the waiting room with Gareth feeling completely anxious about how Pam is in fact and if her health is improving, after three long hours, the doctors go out of the surgeon room and calls Sara and Gareth: emm good night, I need to tell you something really important

SARA: what happened to my friend? 

GARETH: tell us she's ok, please

DOCTOR: I'm concerned about her health, she lost a lot of blood but her brain isn't affected,

Here while the doctor is telling them about Pam's diagnostic, Jen makes her appearance and asks what's happening

SARA: Pam is in the surgeon room Jennifer

JENNIFER: I know but what happened to her?

GARETH: she was involved in a fight and she lost a lot of blood

DOCTOR: that's right Mr. Rogers, mmm...excuse me, are you her mother?

JENNIFER: no, I'm not Pam's mother, what happened to her? 

DOCTOR: I'm afraid to tell you that we had to make her get an abortion because she had a miscarriage *concerned*

JENNIFER: oh no, no, no, no what are you saying? But I though she was about two weeks or even three

DOCTOR: no, she was about 8 weeks pregnant and not 6, the baby died when she was kicked in her womb, fortunately, she may have children in the future but there will be a risk that she would have another miscarriage if she isn't careful enough

SARA: doctor and what about Joanne? Where is she?

Here the doctor stays in silence and goes back to the surgeon room, then Dave arrives in the waiting room and looks around feeling confused but also worried about Andy; suddenly a nurse gets out of the surgeon room and says: Gareth Rogers and Sara Luna, do you know Pamela Christine Woods?

G&S: yes, we know her, she's our friend

NURSE: the doctor told me she's in comma but her recovering is slow

SARA: *shocked* ok, thank you

GARETH: thank you nurse and shall you tell me something about Ms. Clarke? Joanne Clarke?

NURSE: mm...I'm afraid I can't give any classified information about the patient but I'll call the doctor 

Minutes later, two doctors go out of that room and says: mm...I know this is hard for you but I need to make an important announcement, I hope you would take it well and if you have any question, you shall ask me

DAVE: how is Jack? Where is he?

DOCTOR: he's doing well, the bullet didn't affect his inner organs but we're afraid about another person

JENNIFER: what happened to Pam? 

DOCTOR: I'm afraid to tell you that Pam is in comma, she doesn't show any living signals at the moment and we're really concerned about her health, also she had an awful miscarriage 

DAVE: what? how? Jennifer, didn't you tell me Pam?

JENNIFER: I didn't do it because I was afraid you wouldn't take it well, she's only 20 years old and I have no idea where her parents are

DAVE: you should've told me dear, I know our daughter end up with a scratch in her arm but she's ok now

JENNIFER: I know that, I'm glad your son is ok, I'm worried about Pam emm...doctor will she have any chance of surviving?

DOCTOR: yes but it's slowly

SARA: mmm...doctor and what happened to Joanne? Is she alive?

DOCTOR: no, I'm really sorry for your loss Sara but Joanne died on her way to the hospital

 

Now the room is completely in silence, neither Sara nor Gareth can believe that her main ally is dead and that Pam is in comma, will this be the beginning about revealing the nake truth to the whole world? 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
